


Cost Of Living

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Someone haunts an oblivious Percy Weasley





	Cost Of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** nothing terribly original

The Cost Of Living.  
By alloy

He waited until Percy was asleep, the exertion of love making luring Percy into quick slumber. Penny took longer to sleep, tossing and turning before settling. Forcing him to be patient. Then he covered her with the sheet, smiling to himself. Who would have thought Percy was a tit man?

He prepared himself a small snack, just a taste really, it wouldn’t do for Percy to notice the missing food or the extra ounces.

He only had a few hours. Percy’s body might not need as much sleep as his mind, but it still needed rest.

Time enough for a walk in the moonlight, to feel the crisp spring breeze, to smell tomorrow’s bread, time enough to live, just for a while.

Just for a few stolen moments.

“Who are you?”

Penny had covered her bounty up now, her wand sat loosely in her right hand. She was clever too Penny was. After all, wasn’t that the Weasley curse, an attraction to strong clever witches?

“I’m not here to hurt Percy.” 

“Possession is illegal.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much choice.”

“There’s always a choice. If you’re a ghost you have to move on.”

“I can’t.”

“Or haunt someplace else then.”

“You don’t think I haven’t tried yet? Penny.”

“How do you know my name?”

Her eyes widen then narrow. “You know what Percy’s thinking.”

“No, not what he’s thinking, only what he sees and feels and says. Not his inner thoughts, I think that would drive me mad.”

Penny pulls the gown more tightly around herself.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I try to sleep, but it’s hard.”

“Why are you here?”

“It was an accident, I made an unbreakable vow before I died.”

“And you died when you didn’t honour it?”

“I vowed not to die.”

“Oh Merlin. You can’t vow to yourself like that, you can’t cheat death that simply.”

“I vowed to another. I thought… We thought we shared a soul that one couldn’t leave without the other. I didn’t plan to end up in Percy.”

Penny takes a deep breath. “Of course not.”

“You planned to end up in George.”


End file.
